winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Club Comic Series
Along with being a animated TV series, Winx Club is also a comic book series. Both originated in Italy. Over 110 issues have been produced, including two issues focusing on the movies and three Halloween issues, each contained in a monthly magazine. The first twelve are based directly on the episodes of the first season, while the rest focus on other adventures. The Winx continue to attend Alfea in the comics, despite having graduated. List of Comics Only the first 72 comics have been officially translated into English. Fan translations for the later comics exist online. This comics can be read at (http://winxcomics.livejournal.com/profile) ← Winxcomics' LiveJournal #The Castle - Bloom and Stella begin their first year at Alfea. #The Secrets of Alfea - Bloom searches for a dress for the Alfea dance. #The Boys from Red Fountain - Bloom and the girls officially form the Winx Club. #A Friend for Bloom - How Bloom first met Stella and came to Alfea is told. #Prisoner of the Dark - Bloom is imprisoned in a tree by the Trix and Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora have to rescue her. #The Swamp Monster - The Winx have to battle a vicious monster in the Black Mud Swamp near Alfea. #The School for Witches - #Heart of a Fairy - Bloom helps her boss at her new job. #A Job for Bloom - How Bloom got her job is told. #The Revelation - The truth about Bloom, Brandon and Sky is told. #Dragon's Flame - Bloom searches for her lost power. #Magic Battle - The final fight between the Winx and the Trix is fought. #Moonlight - The Winx and Specialists go looking for liquid moonlight. #Alone Against Everybody - #Dragon's Land - Bloom protects Diaspro in the dragon homeland. #King Nobody - The Winx help King Nobody attain freedom. #The Ghost of Balmoral - The Winx solve the mystery behind Balmoral Castle. #The Guardian of Dreams - The Winx meet Layla and help her in the dream realm. #Monsters on the Loose - Season 2 is summarized, and the last of Lord Darkar's monsters are eliminated. #An Evil Wind - The Trix try to erase people's memories. #The Shaab Stone - The legendary Shaab Stone is discovered. #Treason - With Helia suspected of treason, the Winx plot how to get the Shaab Stone back. #Return of the Trix Girls - The Trix regain their memories and wreak havoc. #Love Potion - Shilly makes a love potion to make Brandon fall for her. #Logic and Love - Tecna is told by her father that a boy, other than Timmy, was chosen as a match for her. #The Seed of Disagreement - The Trix plant the seed of disagreement. #Darko the Black - #Witch Love - #Magic Tournament - A magical tournament is held, and the Winx participate. #Love for Layla - The Pixies try to find a good boyfriend for Layla #The Return of Princess Diaspro - Princess Diaspro is back and brings Bloom worry. #My Friend is a Dragon - The baby dragon from "Dragons Land" finds Bloom. #Ghosts - Ghosts arise from the dead and attack the Winx girls. #A Story of Knights and Ladies - The Winx participate in an exam in Palladium's simulator chamber where they are thrust in a virtual world of the Medieval times. #The Trial - Headmistress Griffin of Cloud Tower is put on trial concerning the Trix, but foul play from behind the scenes plot to make sure Griffin never makes it to the trial. #New Challenges - Helia leaves Red Fountain to became an artist and begins working for Mr Zeria, who is revealed to be stealing paintings. #Together Again - #Musa's Enterprise - Musa uses a guy's property to set up her own club. #The King of Rock - #The Kingdom of Darkness - The Winx save a kingdom without light. #Love Beach - Tecna and Timmy have relationship troubles. #Milly's Secret - The Winx help a girl named Milly realize her dreams in a Cinderella-like scenario. #Lost Words - A magical virus that eats up all manner of text, written and digital, plagues Magix. #The Loyalty Game - #Suspicion and Deceit - The Winx help Sky and Brandon stop assassination attempts against Sky's father. #Mission to Andros - The Winx and Specialists head to Andros to stop a series of tidal waves, while Layla worries about her romantic relationship with Nabu; after he meets up with an old friend. #Pirate Island - Continuing from the last issue, problems on Andros rises as all but Layla get captured by pirates. It is up to Layla to rescue them all. #Knights of the Star - #Love Betrayed - #Rebellious Genie - The Winx locate a genie who happens to be an Alfea professor and refuses to grant the wishes of the lamp's owner. #The Island of Time - The Winx and Specialists encounter a time warp and get stranded on an island on Earth a few centuries back. #Infernal Concoction - The Trix create a candy to boost mental activity and sells it to other witches, but it has side-effects. #The Black Comet - The Winx help Tecna's home-world to stop the Black comet, while Tecna finds a potential new suitor. #Pandora's Box - The Winx and Trix are invited to another magic academy as guest lecturers, but it also contains a box that was sealed for a very good reason. #Temptations - #Magix on Ice - Magix is frozen over, and an ice-skating competition is held. #Red Devils - Musa meets a boy, who want to be a famous musican, but Riven is aganist him. #The Magic Child - The Winx protct a magical child from demons. #Winx Band - The Winx create a band, which became a hit. However, will the path to stardom disrupt their lives as fairies? #Future Adventure - The Winx help a professor return to the future, and see their future pet shop. #The Rebellion - The robots on Tecna's home-world rebel against their masters. #Stormy Skies - #Poison - Stella and Brandon are poisoned. #Magic Holiday - Two sneaky celebrities cause relationship troubles for Bloom and Sky. #New Love - Stella tries to find a new boyfriend after she has a fight with Brandon. #The Dispute - The girls go to visit Flora's old friend whose family is having a land dispute with another family. #Magix Virus - #Roxy the Seventh Fairy - Season 4 is summarized. The Winx stop a T-Rex brought back to life. First appearance of Roxy. #The Cursed Jewel - A mystical known for bringing bad luck is discovered. #Ski Break - The three schools of Magix go on a ski vacation. #Layla's Courage - Layla runs into an old friend, and love blossoms all over again. #High Tide - The Winx try to solve a water problem in the Terramaris region on planet Seantis.7 #Perfume and Magic - The Winx visit another collegein Magix, and uncovers a conspiracy plot from a sleazy business tycoon scheming to take over a town plagued with pollution thanks to his overindustrialization. #Love and Duty - Eraklyon erupts into civil war, and Sky and Brandon must leave knowing that they may never come back. #Needless Courage - Bloom tries to come to terms that Sky may never return from the Eraklyon civil war, and at the same time deal with a possible love blossoming with new guy named Jordan. #Revenge of the Sea - The Winx visit a planet where the oceans are being littered with illegal driftnet fishing and Bloom receives a prophetic dream about the sea's source should it continue. #Hopes and Disappointments - The Winx take a vacation to a nature preserve to get their minds off of the Eraklyon rebellion. They meet Stella's old friend, who became a veterenarian and a park ranger as they try to solve the mystery of animal attacks. #The Wizard Kamud - The Eraklyon rebellion intensifying, Brandon sneaks back to Alfea to report what's going on, while a wizard goes to capture Bloom in order to blackmail Sky. #Conflicts of the Heart - The rebellion is over and Bloom and Stella are happy that Sky and Brandon get to return. It's not so easy as they are still fatigued after many months of war. Meanwhile, Musa begins to develop a new love. #Old Doors New Mysteries - Musa's old friend is forced to close down his hall and she inherits an old building for her to use. There seems to be a hidden plot going on behind this building though. #The Flower of Truth - Flora is tasked with caring for a rare flower with a special magical property, which makes it a target for corrupt business executives. #Forbidden Magic - Roxy falls for a Specialist named Manuel, but cannot get the courage to talk with him, so she asks the Winx to help her charm him, even if it's through magical means. #Monsters of Stone - Kamud is back for revenge and unleashes giant stone golems to destroy the Magix schools. #Riddles and Jealousy - Musa becomes worried when her latest squeeze, Lukas, is being targeted by someone. Meanwhile, Roxy and Manuel have trouble coming to terms with their feelings for each other. #Bad Dreams - Bloom and Roxy have nightmares about the Wizards of the Black Circle. #The Golden Reef - A new villian has helped the Wizards of the Black Circle named Neruman #The Fury of Gregory - Gregory finds out that he has magical abilities, and Neruman orders the Wizards of the Black Circle to convince Gregory to join him. #The Test of Kyral - Kyral doesn't want to study to her tests so she search for a spell that could make her pass, but it goes all wrong. #Little Wishes - Bloom's mothers birthday is coming quickly and Bloom want to get her mom a great gift. The Winx ends up at a bakery that not only sales sweets but wishes as well. #Adventure on Zenith - The Winx excluding Tecna must find a way to unpatrify Tecna. #Werewolves in Shady Hill - Flora is picked to be the first guardian of gaia to protect the innocent wolves and saves her friends excluding Bloom and Stella (who is not captured). #The Club of Vampires - Bloom is picked to be the second guardian of gaia. She must fight the head vampire to save Flora and some vampires (was humans, when turned into one by the head vampire). #Revenge of the Mummy - Stella is picked to be the third guardian of gaia, she must save the Earth from the wrath of the head mummy. #The Fury of the Snow - #The Source of Light - #Fairy For a Day - #The Dark Dimension - #Return to the Amazon - #Stars Shattered - #The Stone of Memories - #The Spirits of Nature - #An Enchanted Melody - #Magic of the East - #The Mirror of the Sea - #The Mouth of the Abyss - #The Mysterious Island - #The Dark Sirens - #The Scream of the Banshee - #The Threat of the Atlanteans - #The Magical Valley of Linphea -